Les origines du Theobroma
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Il y a beaucoup de monde qui s'intéresse à ce qui a atterri dans la baie de San Francisco. Traduction d'Oneiriad


**Titre: **Les origines du Theobroma

**Personnages:** Rodney M. & Gabriel –

**Auteur: **Oneiriad

**Disclaimer**: Ni Stargate: Atlantis ni Supernatural n'appartiennent à Oneiriad ou à moi:

**Beta **: Super elwan59 !

**Résumé : ** Il y a beaucoup de monde qui s'intéresse à ce qui a atterri dans la baie de San Francisco.

.

_Dr. McKay, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir puis nous commencerons._

Ce n'est pas du tout comme vous vous y attendiez.

Avec le recul, c'est plutôt évident que la vie ne continuerait pas simplement sur sa lancée comme elle le faisait sur Pégase. Oui, vous êtes toujours sur Atlantis, vous avez toujours votre base et votre laboratoire et votre chambre – mais vous êtes sur Terre aussi, vous n'êtes désormais plus séparé par d'incalculables années-lumière du reste du monde connu (enfin, de la Terre) et tout ce que ça implique. Avec le recul, vous auriez vraiment dû le voir venir.

Pas que tous les changements soient mauvais. Les provisions inépuisables de café frais après le manque et le rationnement, l'afflux de personnel d'assistance que personne ne rêverait d'envoyer à travers les galaxies et dans une zone de guerre active - cela dit , vous avez parfois l'impression d'avoir été envahi par une horde d'idiots aux yeux écarquillés qui ne se sont pas donnés la peine d'être attentifs pendant le briefing "comment ne pas casser la ville extra-terrestre volante", mais c'est plutôt agréable de laisser la tuyauterie à de vrais plombiers et de manger de la nourriture cuisinée par des vrais cuisiniers.

Sheppard est le premier à partir, parce que l'Air Force a décidé de profiter de son séjour prolongé sur Terre pour lui faire suivre tous les cours qu'il aurait dû subir avant de recevoir ses diverses promotions. Il vous envoie des e-mails tous les deux jours ou à peu près, racontant des anecdotes au sujet des autres victimes, la plupart n'appartenant apparemment pas au programme et ne pouvant s'empêcher de chambrer les types de "la télémétrie spatiale" qui ne sont évidemment pas des vrais soldats, prêts pour la guerre

Parfois les e-mails vous font sourire.

Teyla part – pour Washington, de tous les endroits où elle pourrait aller, parce qu'apparemment une Athosienne a toutes les chances de convaincre les pouvoirs en place de vous permettre de reconduire Atlantis sur Pégase, et ensuite quelqu'un a la brillante idée d'offrir à Ronon un poste temporaire dans l'une des équipes de la porte du Colorado.

Puis un jour alors que vous et Jennifer êtes assis à la cafétéria, en train de déjeuner, elle fait un commentaire sur combien il pourrait être agréable de prendre deux ou trois mois de congés et de rendre visite à son père. Vous étiez en train de lui parler de quelques expériences prometteuses qui pourraient vous permettre d'établir des communications stables avec certains de vos amis sur Pégase, donc il vous faut un instant de réflexion avant de réussir à dire que oui, cela semble vraiment une idée agréable, peut-être qu'elle devrait le faire. Trois jours plus tard, vous l'embrassez en lui disant au revoir, tandis que deux ou trois Marines robustes chargent ses valises dans l'hélicoptère en direction du continent et alors que vous regardez la machine disparaître vers l'horizon, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il vous manque quelque chose d'important.

_Si vous voulez bien préciser pour l'enregistrement la première fois que vous avez noté le sujet._

Il faut presque une demi-heure pour que vous renonciez finalement à forcer la porte du placard à se rouvrir.

"Je vous l'ai dit, je pense que mon chariot d'entretien la bloque", dit le concierge – vous avez brillamment déduit qu'il s'agit d'un concierge par son uniforme de concierge et par le badge sur sa poitrine qui proclame fièrement : , concierge. "Nous allons juste devoir attendre que quelqu'un passe par là et nous laisse sortir."

Bien sûr vous ne pouvez pas juste "vous asseoir et vous relaxer", pas quand Atlantis se balance littéralement autour de vous. Se balance. Une cité bâtie par les Anciens, une cité bâtie pour naviguer à travers les étoiles, une cité qu'aucune tempête, aucun tremblement de terre, aucun tsunami sur Terre ne devrait avoir le pouvoir de faire bouger, et pourtant elle est occupée à vous donner le mal de mer depuis cette secousse initiale. Vous êtes supposé être là-bas, dehors, essayant de régler ce qui ne va foutrement pas avec les stabilisateurs, essayant de faire stopper ce mouvement avant que d'autres personnes ne meurent parce que si quelqu'un était en train d'emprunter un escalier quand vous et M «Pas-la-peine-de-s'inquiéter-la-cité-craque-juste-un-peu-aux-entournures » vous êtes croisés dans le couloir devant le placard à balais, alors ils sont probablement étendus en bas de ceux-ci avec la nuque brisée maintenant, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire, parce que vous êtes coincé dans un foutu placard à balais.

Pendant un long moment vous restez assis, tous deux silencieux – vous en train de faire de votre mieux pour ne pas paniquer, le concierge faisant, et bien ce que font les concierges quand ils sont coincés dans des placards avec des astrophysiciens paniquant. Vous ne savez pas, vous ne regardez pas le type.

Un bruissement suivi par ce qui ressemble suspicieusement à des bruits de mastication vous fait lever les yeux. Le concierge arrête de manger sa barre chocolatée pour incliner la tête et vous regarde d'un air narquois, presque comme s'il pouvait entendre la tirade grandiloquente sur votre hyperglycémie que vous retenez très soigneusement. Comme s'il en arrivait à une décision, il claque des doigts, pêche une barre de chocolat inentamée de sa poche et vous la tend.

"Chocolat, Doc?"

Puis "Est-ce qu'il y a du citron dedans ? Je suis mortellement allergique à la famille des citrus…" vous échappe avant que vous ne puissiez vous en empêcher mais étrangement le concierge ne semble pas s'en offenser contrairement à beaucoup, il a juste un rictus et agite la barre comme un appât.

"Juste du chocolat. Promis".

La barre n'est pas d'une marque connue, rien que vous ayez vu avant. L'emballage est brillant et argenté, le mot THEOBROMA (oh, comme c'est original) écrit dessus en lettres rouges pailletées. Mais le chocolat a l'air suffisamment inoffensif, donc vous osez en prendre une bouchée.

Le goût du chocolat explose sur votre langue, délicieux et riche, semblable à une cascade d'endorphines déversée directement dans votre cerveau et vous ne pouvez vous en empêcher : vous gémissez, un bruit pornographique, décadent, qui serait tout à fait à sa place dans un de ces films que les Marines tentent de cacher dans la base de données, continuant de se persuader que vous n'êtes pas parfaitement conscient du fait.

Bien sûr, il faut que ce soit le moment que choisit la porte du placard pour s'ouvrir finalement, révélant un Zelenka qui vous regarde en clignant des yeux.

_Est-ce que le sujet a jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour attirer votre attention?_

Vous ne gaspillez pas beaucoup de votre temps à penser à cette rencontre pendant les semaines suivantes - même après que vous ayez démonté et réassemblé chaque stabilisateur et générateur de force de la cité, deux fois, essayant en vain de trouver la source de la défaillance, parce que cela doit être une défaillance, cette sorte de tempête ne devrait pas avoir eu ce genre d'effet, cela devrait être impossible – le tout en ignorant les commérages persistants des deux Marines qui ont dû être envoyés en évaluation psychologique pour avoir affirmé avoir vu un serpent géant s'élever de la mer pendant la tempête et s'arquer au-dessus de la ville - vous avez toujours votre travail en cours à accomplir.

Les raisons pour lesquelles vous gaspillez tout de même une partie de votre temps à y penser, ce sont les barres chocolatées.

La première apparaît deux jours après la tempête. Vous entrez dans votre laboratoire pour découvrir qu'il a été nettoyé – et que la personne qui l'a fait n'a pas laissé vos papiers dans un désordre affreux contrairement à d'habitude – et une barre chocolatée dans un papier d'argent repose sur la plus grande des piles de papiers.

C'est tout aussi délicieux la seconde fois.

Après cela, il est rare que passe un jour sans chocolat. Au début, ce sont toujours les mêmes, du simple chocolat, mais ensuite arrivent des modèles avec des fourrages différents et des noms étranges comme Nectar et Ambroisie, Soma et Manne commencent à apparaître– mais votre favori devient très vite un modèle nommé Suttungr – du chocolat avec du miel et un fourrage délicieux qui semble être à base de baies rouges – vraiment délicieux. En fait, c'est une barre Suttungr que vous êtes en train de dévorer quand vous devez vous arrêter pour houspiller Kavanagh qui s'est comporté comme un idiot, à son habitude – en fait votre tirade est même plutôt inspirée - quand un rire résonnant par la porte ouverte s'avère être le concierge, qui vous adresse un clin d'œil avant de pousser son chariot plus loin.

Après cela, c'est comme si le concierge était partout. Sortant de votre laboratoire quand vous y entrez, derrière vous dans la queue de la cafétéria, nettoyant vigoureusement le sol tandis que la dernière bande de touristes est promenée dans les lieux – tous munis des autorisations appropriées, bien sûr, mais c'est comme si chaque agence avait décidé de faire d'Atlantis le lieu de balade de la grande sortie de personnel annuelle. La NSA, La C.I.A., et l'autre jour, des types du FBI ont amené un vieil homme qui n'a pas arrêté de fausser compagnie à ses guides et a essayé de partir avec les poches bourrées de gadgets des Anciens. Si on vous demande votre avis, le lessivage des sols était terriblement commode quand une petite délégation d'alliés d'Asgard, apparemment dans une phase étonnamment imbus d'eux-mêmes, a passée la moitié de la matinée à vous harceler- vous avez réussi à ne pas rire tout haut en voyant le oh-tellement-superieur-qu'il-ne-peut-lire-un-simple-panneau-Brokkr glisser et tomber sur son petit derrière gris.

Le concierge a ri, lui.

Puis il vous fait un clin d'œil.

_Est-ce que le sujet vous a jamais donné des raisons de suspecter qu'il n'était pas humain?_

"Vous savez, il va vraiment falloir qu'on arrête de se croiser ainsi – ça devient une mauvaise habitude. "

Vraiment, on ne peut vous en vouloir de répondre à ceci par un regard furieux. Après tout, être enfermé dans une des cellules d'Atlantis, nu mis à part vos sous-vêtements, avec comme seule compagnie un concierge de très bonne humeur dans le même état de presque nudité – et bien, ce n'est pas exactement comme cela que vous aviez planifié de passer le week-end.

Et bien sûr il fallait que la cage soit le seul fragment de technologie dans toute cette foutue cité où les Anciens ont fait montre d'un brin de bon sens de base, en plaçant le panneau d'accès du mécanisme hors de portée de captifs potentiels - et apparemment votre gène ATA abâtardi n'est pas assez puissant pour créer de surcharge.

Si Sheppard était enfermé ici avec vous, il aurait probablement déjà convaincu la cage de danser la conga à l'heure qu'il est.

C'était supposé être un week-end agréable, calme, reposant - Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard, tous avaient réussi à se libérer, et vous auriez été tous les quatre ensemble, juste à vous détendre, à boire de la bière et à mater des navets. Bien sûr, il a fallu que ce soit le week-end choisi par une bande de terroristes - enfin, vous pensiez que c'étaient des terroristes, surtout à cause du manque d'uniformes et de l'étrange mélange d'armes, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, une adolescente frêle, ait attrapé Ronon et l'ait secoué avec la facilité écœurante d'un adulte secouant un enfant, ses yeux tournant au noir pendant juste un instant – peu importe en fait, le week-end choisi, donc, par une bande d'aliens encore non identifiés pour prendre Atlantis

"Vous savez, Doc, si vous continuez d'aller et venir, vous allez creuser un trou dans le sol."

Si seulement. Au moins cela vous donnerait un moyen de sortir!

"Asseyez-vous, Doc. Calmez-vous. Vous trouverez un moyen de tous nous sauver bien assez tôt, non?"

Comme si vous pouviez vous détendre dans un moment comme ça. Comment le concierge se débrouille pour rester tranquillement assis, là, sur le sol, vous dépasse.

"Et bien, ça aide de pouvoir observer quelque chose de plutôt pas mal. »

Sérieusement, comment peut-il rester si calme? Comme si se trouver enfermé par des aliens était un événement habituel, rien qui mérite qu'on s'excite ? Comment ? Comment peut-il juste rester assis là, à vous regarder ainsi ?

"Sérieusement, Doc, relax. Votre équipe de petits génies est là, non ? Donc tout va s'arranger, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Et oui, bien sûr, Sheppard est là, Ronon et Teyla et Zelenka et le reste de l'équipe aussi, et bientôt l'un d'entre eux va s'évader brillamment. Donc vous devez juste vous calmer et être prêt.

"Et bien voilà."

Malheureusement, ne pas tourner comme un lion en cage en paniquant a le lamentable effet secondaire de vous laisser remarquer à quel point il fait froid dans la cage. Assez froid pour vous faire suspecter que les aliens jouent avec les régulateurs environnementaux, parce qu'il n'est pas supposé faire si froid.

"Vous savez, je connais une technique qui pourrait nous réchauffer."

Huh.

Soudain tous ces clins d'œil et rires et barres chocolatées se dévoilent sous un jour nouveau, là, en cet instant, dans la moue rusée du concierge, presque comme si - "Flirtez-vous avec moi ?"

"Bingo!" La moue rusée s'étire en un sourire. "Je savais que vous comprendriez, un type intelligent comme vous. »

Oh!

Oh…

Eh bien, c'est flatteur, quoique les circonstances soient, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mal choisies, pour ne pas mentionner maladroites, mais sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi voudrait-il même … ?

"Peut-être que j'ai un faible pour les astrophysiciens grognons qui savent comment trousser une insulte ?"

La moue rusée est de retour, rejointe par un balancement sûr de lui dans la démarche alors qu'il s'avance vers vous. Avec chaque pas qui le rapproche de vous, c'est comme si les lieux devenaient plus chaud.

Chaud.

Très chaud.

"C'est Luc, au fait."

Luc ?

"Au cas où vous voudriez quelque chose à gémir pendant que je vous suce."

Pendant un instant, des yeux d'ambre plongent dans les vôtres, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose – des protestations expliquant que vous n'êtes pas gay, peut-être ? Même pas bi par curiosité ? En tout cas, quoiqu'ils aient cherché, ils ne l'y trouvent pas, parce qu'il s'agenouille à vos pieds, tirant votre boxer vers le bas avant de vous avaler d'une façon qui ne devrait jamais arriver en dehors d'un porno de mauvais goût et tout ce que vous pouvez faire est vous accrocher de toutes vos forces aux barreaux sur lesquels vous êtes adossé.

Après, il lève les yeux vers vous, sa langue sortant pour attraper cette hypnotisante petite goutte blanche qui danse au coin de sa bouche et il claque des doigts de cette façon qu'il a, comme le tic le plus voyant au monde.

Soudain vous tombez en arrière, alors que les barreaux derrière vous disparaissent brusquement.

"Yep. Définitivement une mauvaise habitude."

_Avez-vous jamais donné au sujet des raisons de penser que vous le suspectiez ?_

Honnêtement, vous ne trouvez pas le temps dans les semaines suivant la prise d'otages des terroristes/aliens pour vous interroger à leur sujet, préférant laisser d'autres s'interroger au sujet de la mystérieuse voix dans le système des haut-parleurs qui déclamait ce qu'une linguiste a décrété être du latin, avec le pire accent qu'elle ait jamais entendu, et sur le fait que les Marines se sont soudain retrouvés à pointer leurs armes sur une flopée de personnes très confuses, incluant une adolescente qui a littéralement éclaté en larmes et un vieil homme qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, d'ailleurs il a fallu des semaines pour l'identifier finalement comme un fermier d'Azerbaïdjan. Tout ça, c'est le problème de quelqu'un d'autre.

Principalement, vous vous concentrez sur Luc.

Le type est étonnamment patient à ce sujet, vous laissant le traîner de médecin en spécialiste de l'ADN, alors que vous essayez de découvrir quel gène ATA ou identité alien secrète ou mutation surprenante il doit cacher, parce que ce claquement de doigt ne peut être une coïncidence, cela doit être relié à la disparition des barreaux d'une certaine façon et vous avez déjà vérifié et revérifié encore pour voir si le son seul pouvait être l'élément déclencheur.

Malheureusement, tous ces tests ne révèlent rien –enfin, si, une spécialiste de l'ADN trouve les gènes de Luc intéressants mais puisqu'elle utilise des mots comme « Viking » au lieu d' « Alien » ou « Ancien », vous arrêtez très vite d'écouter pour entamer vos propres expériences.

Vous commencez à traîner Luc dans votre labo et à lui tendre différents artefacts Anciens sans danger, espérant qu'il va en faire s'allumer un, allant même jusqu'à lui faire claquer des doigts en même temps qu'il tient ce qui, vous en êtes presque sûr, est une machine induisant un changement de sexe, mais rien – et tôt ou tard sa patience finit par se tarir et il vous entraîne dans un coin du labo qui, de façon très pratique, n'est pas couvert par les caméras de surveillance.

Vous n'êtes pas sûr que ce soit une relation, cette chose entre Luc et vous. Comment est-ce que cela s'appelle, quand quelqu'un vous laisse du chocolat à se damner et vous entraîne pour des branlettes mutuelles ou pour vous tailler une pipe qui devrait être illégale? Vous avez essayé de lui rendre la pareille une fois, mais ça n'a pas été une réussite - d'abord, vous avez presque réussi à vous étrangler sur son pénis et quand vous avez finalement attrapé le coup, essayant même- dans un esprit d'expérimentation scientifique - de jouer avec son prépuce avec votre langue, il a décrété que c'était le moment parfait pour raconter une histoire cochonne vraiment, vraiment ridicule - et comment il arrivait à se concentrer assez pour cela vous dépasse, mais de toute façon, en bref, vous avez terminé avec du sperme sur le nez et lui qui riait tout en s'excusant.

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas une relation. Vous êtes à peu près sûr qu'il faut plus pour une relation – et en plus, vous n'êtes pas certain de vouloir d'une relation avec Luc. Pas qu'il ne soit pas un type sympa mais, franchement, il est concierge. Vous êtes un brillant scientifique qui traverse des galaxies et aura un jour, bientôt, le Nobel. Cela ne marcherait jamais.

Quoique le chocolat soit délicieux. Vous avez essayé de trouver un endroit où en acheter, mais chaque recherche en ligne sur le thème 'theobroma' vous mène à des pages sur le cacaoyer, ou à des douzaines de marques de chocolat qui ont eu la même idée pour leur nom, aucune n'ayant le logo rouge scintillant ou la typographie caractéristique du nom. Vous posez la question à Luc, une fois, mais il hausse juste les épaules et fait un commentaire sur un ami qui a une entreprise minuscule, strictement biologique dans le sud et est toujours heureux de fournir ses amis, mais ne veut pas se positionner sur le marché. Cela semble étrange, mais avant que vous puissiez le questionner plus avant, il lève les yeux au ciel en disant "Honnêtement, parfois je pense que tu ne me veux que pour mon chocolat", puis stoppe la conversation tout à fait efficacement, ce qui est un peu contrariant, vraiment.

C'était un orgasme tout à fait sympathique, ceci dit.

_Si vous voulez bien, en utilisant vos propres termes, décrire les événements du 23 Octobre…._

Voilà, c'est maintenant, pensez-vous. C'est l'instant de votre mort. Pas dans une autre galaxie, ni au combat, ni lors d'un accident, ni lors d'un désastre naturel impossible et aléatoire, oh non. Vous allez mourir ici, sur Terre, ici dans la salle d'embarquement d'Atlantis, tout ça parce que Sheppard – tout juste revenu sur Atlantis après avoir bouclé le dernier cours sur le leadership– vient tout juste de dire à un dieu d'aller se faire foutre.

Dieu autoproclamé.

Bien sûr, quand vous avez affaire à un Ori, la différence est surtout sémantique.

De toute façon, vous allez mourir, parce que l'Ori en question semble sur le point de tous vous châtier, ou au moins d'ordonner à ses laquais de le faire, et il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez y faire – ce qui commence à être une manie familièrement embarrassante.

Bon Dieu, parfois vous regrettez vraiment, vraiment Pégase.

"Franchement, Kokabiel, tu devrais arrêter deux minutes et réfléchir à ce que tu racontes. On dirait un mauvais vilain de James Bond. "

Au moins vous n'êtes pas le seul qui s'étrangle en voyant un type plutôt petit dans un uniforme de concierge entrant dans la salle d'embarquement d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Vous vous arrangez pour vous reprendre rapidement mais ça vous laisse juste dans l'expectative nauséeuse de voir votre amant se faire écraser comme une mouche alors que les laquais de l'Ori le visent.

"Sérieusement, Koko, je pensais que tu faisais partie des malins".

Seulement, lorsque vous regardez l'Ori, il y a quelque chose d'étrange – et vous savez que même à vos moments les plus brillants, vous n'êtes pas très doué pour lire les expressions et vous n'êtes définitivement pas un expert en expressions d'Ori – mais vous seriez prêt à jurer qu'il s'agit du modèle classique « lapin-pris-dans-les-phares »

"Je veux dire: est-ce que je n'avais pas été clair?"

Autour de vous, les gens commencent à noter à quel point les choses sont étranges. Même deux ou trois des serviteurs de l'Ori semblent étonnés du comportement de leur dieu.

"Va-t-en, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Pars et ne reviens jamais. Je finirais par arranger tout ça avec Papa, d'une façon ou d'une autre, si tu restes à l'écart. "

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec les lumières.

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pu faire cela?"

Les lumières vacillent, devenant de plus en plus brillantes à chaque pas que fait Luc, comme si un millier de John Sheppard venaient juste de monter à bord.

"Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu être satisfait de rester là-bas, à jouer avec tes petits homoncules?"

L'air commence à crépiter alors qu'un serviteur de l'Ori tire sur Luke. Vous pouvez sentir les poils à l'arrière de votre nuque se dresser, l'électricité statique dévalant à toute allure votre colonne vertébrale et vos bras, et votre bouche s'assécher. Vous essayez de bouger, sans même savoir si c'est pour vous enfuir ou vous rapprocher, mais vous êtes comme paralysé.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu reviennes, petit frère?"

Autour de vous, Atlantis tremble, le verre se fend, de la poussière se met à tomber. Quelque part, quelqu'un est en train de hurler.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté au loin ?"

Et ensuite il y a une lumière brillante, brûlante, pure au-delà de la pureté, se déversant de Luc et de l'Ori, emplissant le monde dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Les boucliers s'activent d'eux-mêmes, les champs de force encerclant l'étrange jeu de lumière, incapables cependant de contenir tout à fait l'éclat incroyable de cette lumière impossible.

Vous sentez vos yeux s'emplir de larmes, mais vous ne pouvez pas détourner le regard.

Un bruit grandit, un cri perçant, strident, qui grandit et grandit et grandit, vrillant la structure du monde, vous jetant à genoux, couvrant vos oreilles dans un réflexe d'autodéfense et vous pouvez sentir quelque chose de chaud et d'humide coulant entre vos doigts.

Et puis tout s'arrête.

Vous levez les yeux, clignant des paupières à l'absence soudaine de lumière.

De Luc et de l'Ori, aucune trace. Les laquais de l'Ori sont toujours là et pour une raison inconnue, ils n'arrêtent pas de hurler mais vous ne faites pas partie de ceux qui se précipitent pour savoir pourquoi.

Vous êtes trop occupé à être malade.

_Merci de nous avoir accordé votre temps et votre coopération, Dr. McKay._

Vos pieds vous conduisent tout seul à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en face d'une rambarde. Vous enroulez vos doigts autour, vous y accrochant de toutes vos forces alors que vous emplissez vos poumons d'air marin et attendez que votre corps cesse de trembler.

Vous ne supportez pas d'être en compagnie des autres, ces jours-ci. Tout le monde a sa petite théorie sur Luc le concierge – C'était un Ori ! C'était un Ancien ! Il était aux Ori ce que les Tok'ra sont aux Goa'uld ! Il était une sorte d'expérience de clonage d'Asgard. Il était un Furling! Il était un Seigneur du Temps! – et tout le monde veut la partager avec vous, ou en tout cas c'est l'impression que ça donne.

C'est ridicule, vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez le premier à vous être payé du bon temps avec un être ayant accompli l'Ascension, sciemment ou pas – il y a des jours où vous pourriez presque penser que c'était un prérequis pour le job par ici – et bon sang, vous-même avez plus ou moins accompli l'Ascension une fois. Cela ne devrait pas tant sembler si, si…

Pourtant c'est le cas.

Une barre chocolatée est glissée dans votre main.

Vous n'avez jamais vu Luc porter autre chose que son uniforme de concierge et pourtant le voilà, vêtu de jeans et d'un t-shirt, une casquette Pepsi Max sur la tête. Il a l'air – presque inquiet.

"Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses devaient se passer, tu sais."

Oh, vous savez. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se commettre avec quelqu'un comme vous, bien sûr que non, les êtres supérieurs placent la barre plus haut que ça, pourquoi se contenter du génie sauf quand l'équivalent de James de Pégase est occupé ailleurs.

"Non, ne sois pas comme ça."

C'est à ce moment là que vous réalisez que, évidemment, il lit les pensées, que tout ce temps il a été capable de voir au plus profond de vous.

Vous avez soudain très froid.

"Je suis désolé."

Il s'asseoit sur la rambarde, se balançant comme s'il se moquait de la chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres sous lui. Ce qui est probablement le cas.

"J'avais l'intention de traîner par ici jusqu'à ce que vous renvoyez ce bébé dans la galaxie Mon Petit Poney. Seulement, et bien – les choses ne tournent jamais comme on le pense, non ? "

Non, en effet. Le pire est que ça aurait marché. Ils n'envoient pas dans une zone de guerre de personnel qui ne soit pas du personnel de combat ou du personnel essentiel, et encore moins dans des zones de combat dans d'autres galaxies. Les primes d'assurance à elles seules mèneraient le programme à la banqueroute. Il y aurait eu des adieux, peut-être une nuit d'adieux torride, et cela aurait été tout et vous n'auriez jamais su la vérité.

La seule différence aurait été que vous auriez été celui qui serait parti.

La pensée vous laisse un goût amer en bouche.

Bon sang.

Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous vous concentrer? Il y a un alien d'un genre inconnu assis en face de vous, vous devriez lui poser des questions, lui demander des réponses, des explications, peut-être des diagrammes. Vous devriez crier, râler, hurler, Au lieu de cela, vous restez juste debout, pratiquement larmoyant, alors que vous pourriez au moins essayer de découvrir ce qu'il est.

"Je ne pense pas que je vais te le dire."

Quoi ?

"Ce que je suis. Je ne vais pas te le dire."

Oh, c'est tellement typique – saletés d'aliens arrogants avec leurs foutues Directives et …

Il penche en avant, des yeux d'ambre brûlants si semblables à de l'or liquide se plantant fixement dans votre regard, ses lèvres tout à côté de votre bouche.

"Je ne veux pas te le dire, parce que si je te dis la vérité, tu vas juste penser que je te mens et si je mens – et bien je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas te mentir. Alors voilà. "

Oh.

C'est pour cela. Vous n'êtes pas trop sûr de savoir quoi en penser.

Oh.

Vous vous laissez glisser, vous appuyant contre la rambarde, fermant les yeux, tâchant de vous concentrer sur la sensation légère sur vos lèvres et les doigts qui glissent dans vos cheveux.

"Quand vous retournerez sur Pégase, je pourrais, tu vois, te rendre visite. De temps en temps. Si tu en as envie ? "

Cela semble - agréable. Ce qui est un sentiment curieusement inattendu, peu compliqué, néanmoins c'est ainsi. Cela semble - très agréable, oui.

Le moment est brisé par un bruit de pas éloigné se rapprochant et vous vous relevez alors que Luc descend d'un bond de la barrière. Cela ne devrait pas être un choc de réaliser qu'il va s'en aller maintenant, et pourtant... Vous vous rendez soudain compte que vous n'avez rien dit pendant toute cette conversation, n'avez posé aucune des mille questions - seulement, il y a en une que vous devez vraiment poser, maintenant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau

Alors vous le faites.

Il vous sourit, un sourire calme qui vous remplit de chaleur.

"Il y a très, très longtemps, mon Père m'a nommé Gabriel"

_._

_._

_Ce sera tout._


End file.
